Getting Played
by Willie.roxs
Summary: Pre-Show Fic. "Fine. It's just us three then. That's a total of  8,500 for the man who can bag the one and only Wilhelmina Slater." They boys take on a bet and it doesn't seem to go as planned. Rated M for Language and Explicit Scenes.


**Getting Played**

**Getting Played**- _when a male or female, pretends to like the opposite sex, while also leading another to beilieving the same thing. Then afterwards only one gets the player. and the other one is left hanging._

"It's that time of the year again guys. Fashion Week." Becks stood in front of the smirking faces of the three men seated on the sofa.

"And as you know, we made ourselves a little 'tradition' and this year it's time to up the ante."

"How so?" A fairly coffee colored skin boy named Jeremiah asked.

"Well, this time we've got ourselves a bit of a challenge." He leaned over to pick up the latest issue of Mode Magazine that was sitting on his coffee table. He opened it to the center and smiled before showing it to the people on the couch. Their smiles fell immediately.

"That my friend is impossible. She is way out of your league."

"And she is in yours?" Becks countered.

"Well I am better looking and to be honest my game is a million times better than yours." Jeremiah laughed.

"Let's do it then. Gentlemen place your bets I put in 5000."

"1500." Jeremiah answered.

"2000." Lastly, Daniel Meade sitting on the edge with a glass of scotch in disbelief of what they were doing.

The boy on the far in sat on the edge with his head held down.

"Nathan? How much?"

"I don't. I don't wanna do it."

"What do you mean you don't want to, we always do."

"I can't this time."

"Do you have a valid reason?"

"Becks, hey if he doesn't want to do it HIS loss. Plus the less the better our chances are." Jeremiah chimed in.

Becks studied the boy's nervous behavior and nodded his head. "Fine. It's just us three then. That's a total of 8500 for the man who can bag the one and only Wilhelmina Slater."

"Wait? What?" Daniel asked. "I thought it was a just get the number thing, you didn't say anything about sex."

"Pardon me. Now I am. "

"But-"

"You scared, Meade."

"No."

"Fine then its settled."

"Well you said sleep with so I must up the ante, 5000 for me." Jeremiah said.

"Daniel?" They taunted.

"Fine."

"Now its settled 15,000 to the winner."

"But the rules, what are they?" Daniel put his glass down and stood up.

"One night, one chance."

"Who is first?"

"Nose Goes." Becks yelled and everyone got the hint except Daniel.

"Daniel is last, Jeremiah is first, and I am second."

"But, but how will we know. I mean 'you guys' know?" Nathan had more control of his voice this time.

Becks eyes grew darker and a smile formed on his face.

"Tape it."

* * *

Monday came quicker than usual for the boys since the task at hand was so big, when they arrives the frenzy began. Designers, Models, Editors everybody who was anybody was at Fashion Week. They made their way to the Marc Jacobs tent for the Spring Collection show. Many people of great importance, but most importantly, the models surrounded them. They mingled around until taking their seats in the 3rd row and after sitting through 30 minutes of gaping, they saw her. Her long legs glistening against the soft glow of the lighting, those piercing eyes locked to an undesignated spot ahead, it was Wilhelmina Slater.

"There she is boys, our prize." Becks whispered.

After the show as usual there was always an after party to congratulate the designer on such a lovely collections and usually everyone was invited. The stood at the bar examining the room wondering when she would grace them with her presence.

"Where is she?" Nathan was beginning to get nervous.

"I don't know, but this is your only shot." He turned to Jeremiah. "So you better hope she shows." Becks laughed and in that moment she appeared wearing a simple one shouldered black dress and heels and she still looked like a million bucks.

"Okay, its Showtime." Becks laughed. "Good Luck."

Jeremiah gulped and watched as she made her way to a table across the room, he watched as a man from the bar brought out a bottle of champagne to have sent to her and intercepted.

"I will do it."

The girl shrugged and gave him the bucket walking in another directions. Jeremiah looked around the room and couldn't find anyone, he sighed in relief he could act on his own. He made his way over to her table and she didn't give him so much as a glace before dismissing him.

"Thank you."

"Um, it's on the house."

"I said, thank you."

Jeremiah was at a loss he didn't know what else to do, but he wasn't going to give up.

"The show, you were great."

She finally looked up at him and he froze.

"You were there?" Confusion apparent in her voice.

"Yeah. My father CFO for the New York Times. We get invites to exclusive events all the time."

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to make me care?" She realized he wasn't the bartended only then.

"Beautiful and funny. That's a dangerous combination." He added taking a seat across from her; she shot him a dangerous look.

"How rude of me. Jeremiah Follon." He stuck his hand out for her to shake but she just looked down at his offered hand and continued to sip from her glass.

"Do you know who I am?" Wilhelmina tilted her head to the side.

"Do I? Wilhelmina Slater, the most notorious supermodel in the business."

She smirked. "Exactly. So the fact that you are here attempting to talk to me is a waste of both your and my time. Now if you'll excuse me." Without any other words she got up and walked away making her way through the crowd.

He stared after her half embarrassed and half aroused, the latter faded when his 3 friends came into sight.

"Ouch."

"Burn."

"Shut-up. It's harder than you think."

"I bet. You still have 2 hours complete the task, but I don't think it will be done. So we are heading out to the 40/40 come meet up with us when you fail." Becks said with Daniel and Nathan following steadily behind.

Jeremiah sighed, downed his drink and resolutely went in the crowd to find her again.

* * *

"Bow down to the man." Jeremiah walked in to Becks apartment without as much as a knock but with a tape in his hand and two guys Daniel and Nathan following behind.

"Thanks for knocking." Becks yelled when he walked in the living room. "You did it."

"Did you see me at 40/40?"

"No." Daniel answered a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Why do you think that was?"

"I don't know your granny had to rub on your eczema cream." Becks joked.

"Very funny." Jeremiah walked to the TV to pop in the tape before turning to face them. "Actually it wasn't my grandma and it wasn't eczema cream that was being rubbed." He smirked and watched the smirks on the others fall.

"NO WAY!" Becks shouted.

"Yes way and let me just say. It was amazing."

"But I don't understand. She blew you off."

"Then she came to her senses and boy did it pay off. I mean Becks we did things I have never done before."

"Like having sex."

"Shut-up. Let the video do the talking." He pressed play and a fuzzy blank screen appeared.

"Wait. Something is wrong with the TV."

"Or. Maybe someone was LYING."

"I swear. We did. I know we did, I mean I wouldn't lie. It was great, she, I-"

"Yeah right. No proof, no win. Nice try." Becks walked away back to his room before shouting. "Close the door on your way out."

* * *

The next night of fashion week began, Jeremiah refused to show up with his recent embarrassment so it was Daniel, Becks and the quiet Nathan. They were at the after party of the Elle show sitting at the bar.

"So, I guess this is where the game ends." Becks smirked confidently with a beer in hand.

"What makes you think that?" Daniel asked.

"Because I am Becks. I never lose." He spun on the chair and they all once again saw her walk into the room. "It's Showtime." Becks joked and hopped off the stool. "Don't wait up!" He shouted over his shoulder. He walked towards her and watched as she made a right going to the end of the bar, he hurried his pace and once he got closer yelled at the bartender.

"Sex on the beach for the lady." The bartender nodded and Becks smiled at Wilhelmina.

"I have nothing against you if you refer to yourself as a lady."

Becks laughed. "Funny. Becks Walkins."

"Wilhelmina Slater."

"Oh I know."

"So is this how you get the girls, ordering them a drink with sex in it only to hope they will be dumb enough to go back home with you for a quick fuck."

Becks chocked on his beer. "My, my, my Slater has a potty mouth."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Well I'd like to."

"I don't think you'd be ready for it."

"Try me." Becks got closer.

She looked up and watched his eyes darken, before she could respond the bartender placed the drink in between them. She picked it up, took a sip and put it back down.

"Thank you for the drink." With that she once again walked out of the doors, Becks threw the money on the bar and chased after her.

Daniel and Nathan examined the scene from a distance.

"Wow he is good." Nathan spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Daniel sighed.

* * *

"Wake-up suckkaa." Becks was jumping on Daniels bed.

"Really Becks?" Daniel replied sleepily looking at the clock surprised it was 9 am.

"Come on! Everyone is out in the living room I have good stuff to show you!" He kept jumping and Daniel sat up on the bed knocking Becks off.

"I'm coming."

Daniel swung his legs over to the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes before getting up to walk out the door, Becks still on the floor.

Daniel was already seated on the couch with the other two when Becks came back out.

"I'm gonna act like you didn't do that Meade." Daniel laughed and Becks stared him down until he stopped. "Now, what you guys are about to witness is on another level than you can imagine."

"That's what I told you last time." Jeremiah pouted.

"Whatever, except I actually fucked her. Anyway, what happened at my condo was the most mindblowing thing ever. I mean we just didn't stop. It's true what they say about sex with older women. ITS BETTER. Now without further ado I show you the 'Becks Experience'." He pressed play and the video popped up on the screen.

_For todays show we have a 4 women who were all sleeping with the same man and claim that he is the father to all of their children. _

"_I know he is the father I only been with him, but he OBVIOUSLY has been with other women."_

"_I KNOW he is the father, he said he loved me."_

"_HE IS THE FATHER TO ALL OF OUR KIDS."_

"_He is a player and he just doesn't want to take responsibility WELL he better cuz he is the father."_

"_THOSE ARENT MY KIDS."_

"_Well according to the tests Derrick, you are the father to all 6 of those children."_

"_I KNEW IT! YOU MAN WHORE FUCK YOU, AND YOU GONNA TAKE CARE OF ALL OF THEM. WE WILL SEE YOUR ASS IN COURT."_

The tape cut off and everyone bust out into fits of laughter, except for Becks who was stunned.

"I, I, I don't understand. We did have sex, I swear."

"Sure." Jeremiah laughed.

"NO. I did. This tape something is wrong with it."

"The only thing I see wrong, is the fact that none of those women on that tape were Wilhelmina Slater!" They all began to laugh.

"Fuck!" Becks shouted.

* * *

Daniel was alone tonight, they guys decided not to show up due to their disappointment with the tapes and the fact that they doubted Daniel on all aspects. Out of the three of them they were known as the "playboys" but it was Becks and Jeremiah who had the game, Daniel always tagged along learning what he could. That's what made him so nervous about being their alone, the teasing would have actually helped this time around.

They were at the Mode after party, another reason why he was nervous. Mode Magazine happened to be owned by his father, there would be no chance in hell Wilhelmina Slater would think about sleeping with the son of Bradford Meade. A son who was 20 years old compared to her 28 anyways.

He was sitting at the bar, upset that no one came with him because he was the youngest, which meant he couldn't drink, that and the fact they knew who he was and that he was only 20.

He sat on the stool, looking around at the editors and people he knew for most of his life. Fey Sommers was with his Dad, a little too close if you asked him. His brother Alex was talking to models further down the bar, he would ask him to get him a drink, but Alex wasn't the best brother in the world. He was caught up staring he didn't notice one of the women Alex was talking to was Wilhelmina Slater. Something in him went off. Just like that, Daniel knew he failed.

"Cosmopolitan and Black Velvet please." A voice came up next to him and it was no one other than Wilhelmina Slater, he tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible but it failed. It didn't help that the white dress she wore had a low cut that showed a generous amount of cleavage.

"Daniel Meade." She spoke without even looking his way. He swallowed, quite unsure what to say. She finally turned her head and flashed a smile, he was completely mesmerized, but tried to play it cool.

"That's me." _Idiot._

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

_Was Wilhelmina Slater really making conversation with him or was he dreaming this._

_Answer her._ "Yeah. It was a great show, you were great, some great pieces." _That last one made you sound gay, idiot. _

"Mm Hm." The bartender came back with her drinks and Daniel looked down.

"Wow that's a lot."

"It would be if I was drinking it all myself." She scooted the Black Velvet his way.

"You know I'm only 20."

"Like you don't drink."

"But you could get in trouble."

"Please. I'm Wilhelmina Slater, I do what I want."

"Touché. Thanks." He raised his glass to her.

"No need to thank me." She took a sip before looking his way again. "You're paying."

Daniel laughed. "Fair enough."

"You know lately, a lot of guys have been throwing themselves at me. I mean I'm used to it, but lately it has just been a streak of them that came out of nowhere. I wonder why?" She looked at him as though he would provide her with an answer.

"Well, maybe its because you are really hot."

"Obviously."

"And you're talented, smart, sophisticated, classy you know all that."

She was silently sipping from her Cosmo.

"But if you were to ask me, hot wouldn't be the word I'd use."

"Oh really. Enlighten me, Meade."

"I'd say that you were absolutely breathtaking."

"I'd say that was absolutely cheesy." She laughed.

"I agree. I learn from the best." Daniel pointed at Alex and earned a laugh from Wilhelmina.

"Woah, I just made you laugh twice in a row."

"Congratulations."

"Do I get a prize?" Daniel lifted his eyebrows feeling more confident with the alcohol taking affect.

"Depends. Do you want it with or without the clothes?"

Daniel choked on his drink. _Was she flirting with him?_ He gulped.

"It's up to you."

She downed the last of her drink and put her hand into Daniel's pocket, he felt the sudden contact and his breath quickened. To the outside it looked as though she were groping him in public, he looked around luckily no one was looking their way. She pulled out a wallet and a fifty-dollar bill leaving it on the bar and put his wallet back into his pocket.

She began to walk away from him, without a good-bye and Daniel continued to watch her as she walked to the door. In a flash she turned her head and nodded in his direction for him to follow her, he looked around to see if she was talking to him, making her laugh and nod in amusement. He jumped off the stool and strolled to the door, she was already gone. He was at the top of the stairs when he looks around and saw her turning the corner reluctantly he followed her.

It was a cat and mouse game, that Daniel rather enjoyed playing the entire time he kept his eyes on her following the white of her dress, the flowing of her hair, and the fierce sway of hips to keep him going in the right direction. He watched her turn into a building, which he assumed to be hers and with a deep breathe followed. By the time he was in he watched the elevator doors close he stood waiting to see what floor he needed to go to. 16th. He took the second elevator up and nervously waited. _Was this what she wanted, what if she thinks he is crazy for stalking her?_

Pushing all thoughts aside he heard the ding and the doors opened. He stepped out and looked up and down the hall seeing no trace of her. He was about to give up when he smelled a familiar smell, she was standing so close to him at the bar it would be impossible to miss the Calvin Klein she wore. He followed it up to 1602 before steadying his hand to knock. The door opened immediately and he was pulled inside before he could say a thing however, a set of lips was pressed against his. He felt himself being slammed against a wall and his hands went to her hips. He deepened the kiss letting her tongue invade his mouth, for him he was in pure heaven. As the kiss got more heated his hands traveled south and move to grab her butt trying to lift her up but she pulled back and he retracted his hands.

"Not out here." She whispered. Daniel nodded and she took his hand leading him back to the bedroom. There was dim lighting when he got there, a king size bed in the middle with a gold and red comforter, very different from his Queen college boy mattress in his condo.

"I will be back, I just need to change into something more…comfortable." Daniel nodded and sat on the bed as he watched her disappear behind the door.

He stood up and went over to a dresser that was covered with pictures and fragrances and pulled out the camera from his other pocket. He set it up and put a new tape in centering it perfectly, before pressing the big red button. He ran back to the bed just in time for him to see the door open, and saw Wilhelmina in nothing but a black lace bra with matching underwear and black heels, the dim light illuminating her features perfectly. She was indeed a sexy woman.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much." Daniel replied in a husky tone he didn't know he owned.

She moved towards him and straddled him on the edge of the bed, her lips crashing to his once again. She moved her hands in front along his pecs and began to unbutton his shirt tossing aside raking her nails against the skin never leaving his lips. She moved a hand towards his buckle and pulled the bet tossing it on the other away. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants she pulled them down his legs and when the dropped to the floor Daniel used his feet to take of his pants, socks, and shoes. They were both clad in only their undergarments and Wilhelmina pushed him back down on the bed still in his lap. She left his lips to kiss the side of his neck, descending down his shoulder, down his pectorals, his abs and he felt her hands brush against the waistband of his boxers which caused him to groan. He hooked her fingers on the waistband and pulled them down tossing them aside, and looked down pleasantly surprised by his size. She returned her lips on his stomach and slid further down and before Daniel could comprehend anything all Daniel felt was the warmth of her mouth around him. He clenched the sheets with both hands and bit his lip. She began to move faster and Daniel was over the edge, he yelled out her name has he came and he felt her move her way back up his body.

Daniel used all of his strength to push her over so that he was on top he needed more. He reached behind her and unclasped the bra, kissing and biting the skin above it before tossing it aside. Moving his head down he brought him mouth around her left breast as his hands continued on their downward trail grazing over her abdomen causing her to shiver, and pulled her underwear down her legs. Suddenly he thrust two fingers inside of her causing her to throw her head back against the pillows, he moved his lips further down and extracted his hand from her and she looked down in time to see him disappear between her legs. His hands went to the back of her thighs and held them open she gasped when she felt his teeth biting down and was looking for something to hold on to, settling for the sheets. She tried to hold back the moans, but it was damn near impossible it only spurred Daniel further as he bit harder and she arched her back as her climax hit.

He moved back up her body kissing his way up back to her neck, before capturing her lips again. He looked into her eyes as he centered himself and slowly inserted himself into her. Their bodies clashed and he kissed her with more force. Her legs clamped around him as he slowly moved insider of her. She had a hand in his hair and he heard her whisper against his lips.

"Harder." He was more than willing to comply as he moved with more force, up on his forearms her heels were pulling him closer, her nails scratching his back, her other hand twisted in his hair as she moaned against his lips. Daniel smiled knowing that he was the one causing her to react this way. He knew she was close, and kept going with more force like it was the last thing he would ever do, because he knew it would never happen again. He moans were more frequent and louder and occasionally she would say his name, he was close to but he wasn't giving up. With a final thrust she threw her head back, and squeezed her nails into his back he followed her shouting her name and biting her collarbone. Still inside her he moved to kiss her again gently sucking on her bottom lip before rolling over on the other side on his back. They lay side my side, shoulders touching both trying to calm their breathing.

"That was-"

"I know." She finished.

"I mean really. You were amazing." He turned his head to face her.

"And to my surprise so we're you." She still kept her gaze facing ahead.

"So."

"Please don't try to start conversation. It's just going to be awkward. It was great for the both of us, good. Sleep."

"Sleep."

"You heard me. Sleep." She turned to look at him and he smiled, she didn't smile back.

A few minutes later she waited to see him doze off, she got up and grabbed her robe moving to her dresser picking up the camera turning it off. She removed the tape and stored it away in her drawer.

When Daniel woke up he was still naked and turned to see that Wilhelmina was already gone. He got out of bed and collected his clothes and the camera quicky dressing he walked out to the lounge and found nothing.

"What the-" He stopped when he saw a note on the end table.

_Duty Calls. The door locks on your way out. WS. _

He put the note in his pocket and looked around noting it would be the last time he would ever be in that apartment. With a sigh he reached for the door and left her place.

He got back to his apartment around 9 am, and called everyone over. He didn't watch the tape, he was scared to. What happened with him and Wilhelmina was more than that bet; he actually liked her but knew it was impossible for a relationship to develop. He was lost from his train of thought when he heard the knock. He went to the door to let them in.

"Okay show us." Becks said sarcastically, they all came in to sit on the couch.

"How was it?" They taunted.

"Amazing." Daniel smiled and pressed play. He moved back and stood by the rest of them as they watched the screen. Unlike the other two, Wilhelmina was actually there live in the flesh. However, she was sitting in her apartment Daniel noticed.

_If you are watching this I am sure you are trying to figure out what the hell is going here. Well Jeremiah, Becks and Daniel this is what is going on. You're bet on Wilhelmina Slater went horribly wrong. What did you think I was stupid? I wasn't born yesterday surprisingly; I must admit its cute that you guys are so confident that you think you can pick up all the women in the world. However you chose the wrong one. Did you really think I wouldn't catch on, you really thought I didn't know it was a bet. It wasn't really that hard, next time be careful who you guys associate with you never know if they may turn out to work for me. I must admit sex 3 nights in a row with three different people is very promiscuous, but I say only if the sex was fulfilling which 2 of the 3 nights it wasn't. I will let you muse among yourselves to figure out which one of you actually knew what you were doing, then again that person should know. Game well-played guys, I'd like that 15,000 dollars in check form please. Oh, and for that lone one, if only you were a few years older you might have had a shot, oh well. At least I still have the tape. Ta-ta. She winked and the screen went black. _

The faces watching the video were all open mouthed.

"What just happened? How did she know?" Jeremiah asked.

"We've just been played." Becks answered.

"Who was she talking about at the end?" Daniel asked.

"Me." Becks and Jeremiah answered together.

Daniel reached his hand inside his pocket and looked at the note again with careful observation noticed a lipstick mark in the center, it was him.

**Hope You Enjoyed**


End file.
